Lips of an Angel
by DelightfulSmiles
Summary: SongFic OneShot NejiTen Perhaps love from the past can't die, and in the end it'll come back to those who wait. Join Neji and Tenten on their journey back to each other; with the help of Sakura and Lee. Despite hardships waiting has it's own benefits.


**

* * *

**

Coming Back

**By: DelightfulSmiles**

**Author's note:** Hello this is Angel from the J'Oublie M'appelle team. Hehe and I know I've been procrastinating forever on 'The Way' series...but I'm seriously stuck for that so sorry! Please be nice and R&R yes? And yes this is another song fic (I tend to do a lot of these). This is a fic for my favourite couple NejiXTenten. And I don't know why I thought up a fic like this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way...but I do happen to own the story line. And I don't own the song thank you, and that song is 'Lips of An Angel' by Hinder.

* * *

Neji sat on his desk chair looking out of the window of his bedroom, he could hear Sakura in the other room moving around preparing for the evening. He rubbed the back of his head as his eyes fell on a picture that was lying in front of him; it was one of Team Gai all together, taken a few years back before Naruto even became Hokage.

'_Actually it was back in the days when everyone underestimated the idiot_' Neji thought smiling softly to himself.

But the smile faded when his eyes concentrated on the girl in the photo, the girl with two buns that made her look so much like a panda bear.

Neji felt a twinge in his chest, in the heart area, as he thought about Tenten and what they used to be together.

"Neji?" he heard Sakura say from the bedroom door, this made him look away from the photo and into the face of his girlfriend.

He smiled slightly getting up from the chair and moved gracefully over to the pink haired girl to wrap his arms around her waist.

"What is it?" he asked softly into her ear.

"Nothing...I was just wondering where you were, I couldn't hear you...and I guess good night?" she said finishing stupidly.

Neji trembled with silent laughter and he pulled away nodding his head.

"Well then goodnight" he said before kissing her cheek and leaving the room to go prepare for bed.

Sakura watched him leave before wandering over to the desk curious to see what he was looking at before she came in.

Her emerald eyes seeing the photo and she frowned as she stared at the brunette in the picture, she then looked over her shoulder at the closed door behind her as she wondered why Neji was looking at this old photo again.

* * *

After his shower he heard the phone ringing in the living room and he called out that he would get it, entering the room and heading towards the phone Neji wondered who would be calling at this time of night.

"Hello?" Neji said questioningly once he picked up.

**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
**

"Neji?" a voice he recognised so well sobbed into the phone.

Neji stood there in shock at the voice, he stood there for a few minutes, different thoughts running through his head, but more importantly the different emotions running through him at the moment.

**Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

He listened to the sobs for a few moments before he shook himself enough to get out of his state of shock, he then registered the fact that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he questioned quietly casting a glance in the direction of the bedroom, hearing Sakura move around.

"I don't know...it's just...Lee...w-we ha-d a fi-ght..and I d-don'-t.." the voice sobbed and couldn't even finish the sentence.

Neji rubbed his eyes at the sounds of her sobbing into the phone.

"Talk to me Tenten" he said quietly walking away from the bedroom and sitting on the couch.

And for the rest of the night the two talked until she had talked, and cried, herself out.

**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name**

The next morning Neji stared across the table at Sakura who was eating her breakfast slowly. His eyes traced the facial structure of the pink haired girl.

An image of a brown haired girl with buns flashed before his eyes, and Neji felt his hands clench on his lap feeling a pang of longing inside of him.

"Are you alright Neji?" Sakura asked him noticing that he seeed tensed as he looked at her.

He blinked thinking about how wrong his name sounded in that girly voice, he felt another wave of longing for that voice from last night. Neji thought about how Sakura's voice was a bit to high for his liking, and tht his name didn't sound how he wanted it to sound like.

"I'm fine Sakura" he said shortly looking away.

Sakura frowned at his tone and just nodded her head before standing up and saying good bye before walking out of the door.

'_She's just not the one I really want_' he realised.

**It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

Neji sat there thinking about how good Tenten's voice had sounded the night before, despite the sobs, and thought about the way his heart seemed to race everytime she said his name.

He closed his eyes reminising about distant memories, ones where things seemed so much more simpler where the worst thing you could do was get an injury during training.

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

Tenten slowly walked towards the cafe with a worried look on her face, she hadn't seen Neji in over two years and she didn't know how this was going to turn out; sure over the phone they could talk as easily as if they haven't seen each other in a few days instead of years. But face to face will be different, she knew it would be.

Neji looked up when he heard foot steps and he stared at who it was, and he continued to do so for a few more minutes; but she was also starring at his face.

'_He hasn't changed_' she thought.

'_Shes hasn't changed_' he thought.

He stood up as she pulled out the chair, but before she could sit down she was in his arms and he was holding her as if they hadn't broken up all those years ago.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he held her close to his warm chest; she felt safe and loved in those arms, she wasn't afraid of being hammered with speeches about the power of Youth, or the constant fear of being left alone just to train.

He felt as if everything was alright that he wasn't with Sakura and she wasn't with Lee. No, they were together and that's how it was going to stay forever.

"I've missed you" the both whispered.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me**

Tenten found herself once again entering the same numbers she's been pressing so frequently lately. She raised the phone so that it was resting against her ear as she sat down on an arm chair.

'_It's turning into some sort of drug...his voice_' she thought as she heard the phone get answered.

Neji smiled slightly at the sound of her "Hello" and he walked over to the bedroom with the phone and sitting down at his desk to talk to her.

**Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue**

Sakura stood from the living room where she could see Neji's figure sitting there in the dim glow of the lamp. She clenched her hand as she felt the searing pain once more at the feeling that she knew...she knew that he didn't look at her the same anymore. That the warmth that was once present at times when he looked at her, the only emotion she saw in his pearl coloured eyes, was no longer as strong; it was like the ambers of a dying flame compared to the raging fire it used to resemble.

Her face twisted in pain for a moment but she took another breath as she tried to calm herself down.

**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**

Lee stood on the blaconey of his and Tenten's house, he could clearly see the shadow of Tenten swinging slowly on the swing. He stared at her for a few minutes, all sparkle having vanished from his eyes, any sign of the Power of Youth had disappeared at the sight of his girlfriend on the phone.

He just knew what was happening; the distance that they had, even though she seemed to be happier than she's been in a long time. Lee knew from the beginning that she still loved him but that didn't stop it from hurting any less.

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

"Are you cheating on me Neji?" Sakura asked quietly.

Neji's head snapped up at the question and stared at Sakura with wide eyes, he hadn't seen that question coming at all; in fact he thought that everything was going smoothly.

"No I am not Sakura" he answered cooly, and it was the truth...for the most part. But he knew deep down that he didn't want to be with her anymore, it wasn't that he didn't love her it was just that his heart just wasn't in this.

"Don't lie to me Neji...I can feel it; all those phone calls and you disappear at such random times" she said slaming her hand onto the table.

He stared at her and then rolled his eyes at her "I'm not lying to you" he said.

"Neji Hyuuga!" Sakura yelled standing up so fast that her chair fell backwards and thumping back onto the floor with a loud _bang_.

He looked up at her coldly, this made her freeze she hadn't seen that expression directed at her in a long time and now that it was again she remembered why she didn't like it so much.

"Haruno...I'm not lying to you I haven't been cheating on you" he said but he sighed as he too stood up, this made Sakura wary and that combined with the fact that he called her 'Haruno' cut her some where deep.

"But...I don't know if this is working" he said.

Sakura stared at Neji with wide eyes and then she burst into tears.

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

Lee smiled at Tenten as he held her hand, she had a confused look on her face as she studied his.

"Lee what's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head and smiled sadly as he looked out onto the backyard of their home, a home they've had for two years living with each other and learning about the down sides of getting to know each other.

"It's not that something's wrong...I guess it's something that's finally been fixed itself" he said in such a serious tone that Tenten knew that he was being serious, and he wasn't joking around.

"I don't understand what you're saying" she said searching his features.

He shook his head as he let her hand go, allowing the cool breeze to touch her hand which had been so warm in Lee's.

"I'm saying...you should go to him" he said and cut her off when he saw that she was going to say something.

"No Tenten I know who you've been talking to on the phone...I'm not an idiot, I haven't seen you smile like that since you've been with him" he said.

Tenten stared at Lee with a surprised look, she had thought she was hiding it pretty well away from the prying eyes of the world.

"But we're together Lee" she said, although she knew that what she wanted most right now was to run to her car, jump in and go see Neji.

Lee tilted his head to the side and then reached into his pockets and pulled them out a few seconds later. He looked into her eyes with a soft look in his, not one of a lover but one of a brother or a best friend.

He opened his hands and showed her a piece of silver which had been carved into the shape of Konoha's symbol.

"Okay well I'll make is easier with the idea that I've had thanks to the Power of Youth!" he said grinning full blast and half blinded Tenten.

She couldn't help but laughed at his antics but stopped as she looked at the symbol in his hand.

"I've decided that you will choose one of my hands and if you choose the hand with this youthful symbol you will go to Neji...and if you choose the empty hand you stay here" Lee said smiling, although through out the first part of his sentence a glimer of pain was apparent although it disappeared as soon as he stopped talking.

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

Tenten stared at Lee before nodding her head, she felt a pang knowing that tonight there was a fifty-fifty chance that her's and Lee's relationship will end but there was also a fifty-fifty chance that she will be able to go to Neji tonight.

Lee smiled and then hid his hands behind his back and made a show of trying to confuse her to which hand carried the symbol.

He then held out his hands and tilted to the side winking at her.

"Well go on Ten choose" he prompted her.

Tenten stared at Lee's outstretched hands and held out one of her own to pick which hand, she felt unsure she thought about how one piece of silver could change her life.

"Lee..." she stared but he shook his head and held out his hands further.

She took a deep breath before reaching out her right hand and touched Lee's left ever so slightly.

Tenten stared up at Lee's face and he smiled as he turned his hand so that the palm was facing upwards and then he opened his hand. She stared in shock at what she saw, it was the Konoha symbol; this meant she was to go to Neji.

He smiled at her "Go Tenten...use your Youthfullness and go to him" he said.

Once he heard the front door shut and her running foot steps, he listened as her car disappeared into the distance and then he looked down at his hands and opened his right hand, in it laid a second Konoha symbol.

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

Neji stood in the living room with Sakura and she was still crying, and he stood there with a blank look on his face; he knew how much she was hurting and he felt bad for not feeling worst than he did.

"I'm really sorry Sakura" he said quietly.

Sakura stared at him before shaking her head and stepped towards him, he watched her steadily.

_SLAP_

Neji rubbed his cheek as he watched Sakura stalk out of the front door and continued to until her image merged with the shadows.

Sakura continued to walk but she was smiling slightly, she had known that Neji still loved Tenten but this situation made her remember the way that Sasuke had turned away from her and walked away; but then she remembered the way Naruto had told her to be strong.

'_I'm bloody Sakura freaking Haruno, I don't need a man to feel complete!_' she thought proudly.

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

Neji sat there on the couch with his eyes closed, his cheek still slightly stinging from the slap that Sakura had handed out to him. He kept on rewinding the scene through his head, he thought about the screaming that Sakura had done and how he just took it like he didn't care.

'_Maybe I don't care_' he thought as he thought about the one girl who had ever touched his heart in a way that changed him forever, he wasn't an ice cube through and through because of her. For without that one special person he wouldn't be who he was; one who was an ice cube on the outside but had a warm flame burning inside, and she was like wood that made him burn harder. Almost melting the icey exterior completely.

Neji thought about the sound of her voice, the way she moved so fluidly, the buns that she always had her hair in. He thought about how her mouth formed his name and how it sounded, exactly like an angel.

A knock on the door woke him from his thoughts and he walked towards the door and opened it, he looked down and smiled to see her standing there.

**Honey why you calling me so late?**

"Neji" was all she had to say.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Holy crap...that was a lot of typing...hehe...anyways sorry for the OOC-ness...and I guess I should've warned you about the other couples...but I think it's more interesting like that. Please please PLEASE R&R? Oh oh and sorry for any mistakes -.-" word wasn't being that friendly.


End file.
